Servants of Metalicana
The''' Servants of Metalicana, or more commonly referred to as SOM, is an organization created by Metalicana, the former Man in Iron. He has complete authority over the group, while Redfox and Raios are both co-leaders in running operations. Though Redfox majorly handles commanding the Five Dragoon Generals, the second strongest group in SOM, he recently has forcefully taken control of operations of the whole organization, which in the past was only done by Raios. SOM is a coalition of forces that seem strange and should never work together, but this unpredictability has given them a edge in previous battles, and once the entire organization is brought together, it is said they could even end the world. From Vampires to Ninjas to Demons and to even Pirates, this strange ensemble has a variety of military powers at its disposal. Since every commander of a force has in the past been personally saved by the Dragon King himself, they have pledged their undying loyalty towards him in return, similar to a gangster's promise to their mafia's head of the family. SOM has a wide variety of power all over the world, containing a naval fleet of 100 ships, SOMGRA (Servants of Metalicana Grand Armada), to even an infamous prison named Impel Down. Members '''Founder * Metalicana Three Calamities * Vados * Lady Aremur * Doruk Mountainmover Five Dragoon Generals * Redfox ** Subordinates *** Dragonborns **** Bradman * Hecate ** Subordinates *** Fate Witches **** Thrace **** Lagina * Lord Ainz Ooal Gown ** Subordinates *** The Tomb of Nazzarick **** Skeletal Dragons **** Revenants **** Elder Liches **** Liches **** Elder Wraiths **** Wraiths * Tartaros ** Subordinates *** Moltana *** Demons **** Kamio **** Anubis **** Tvell **** Kanate **** Bone Andrea **** Dofi * Ultear Milkovich ** Subordinates *** Clockworks *** Bastions Seven Deadly Sins * Raios ** Subordinates *** Lieutenant Najenda *** Lieutenant Bulat *** Lieutenant Boles *** Incursio Soldiers * Sebaastian ** Subordinates *** Butlers **** Fen **** Jean Arach **** Mantle *** Maids **** Solute **** Mabel **** Charlotte * Stein ** Subordinates *** Golems *** Mind Flayers *** Behirs *** Slimes *** Harpies *** Trolls *** Dryads *** Nymphs *** Sprites *** Spriggans *** Fairies *** Pixies *** Satyrs *** Gnolls *** Bugbears *** Grimlocks *** Worgs *** Black Alicorns *** Nagas *** Rocs *** Griffons *** Humandrills *** Toadmen *** Bullywugs *** Mogogols *** Bearbees *** Treants *** Myconids *** Tarasques *** Hydra * Keyes ** Subordinates *** Mr. Piggles *** Ripper Marrow *** Reaper Spur *** Death Knights *** Carnage Cavalry *** Ghastly Grenadiers *** Demise Architects *** Oblivion Executioners *** Casualty Centurions *** Exalted Necromancers * Monet ** Subordinates *** Lizardmen **** Zarasu **** Crus **** Vultak *** Wyvern * Yao ** Subordinates *** Spring Lotus Vassals **** Sai **** Lau **** Huang **** Fu **** Lan **** Shi **** Shu *** Crimson Lotus Clan (Ninjas) **** Shinobu **** Jing **** Kenzou **** Kotaro **** Izumi **** Kaede **** Mio **** Kasumi * Shalltear ** Subordinates *** Blood Lancer Corps **** Gazen **** Unglaus *** Crimson Crusaders **** Pyra **** Venruth Nine Sons of the Dragon * Zemlya ** Subordinates *** Beast Hunters **** Solomon Riddell **** Keiko **** Verrona **** Ceros *** Frost Giants **** Ymir *** Ice Emperor Syndicate **** Arctic Fox **** Polar Bear **** Snow Owl * Dolor ** Subordinates *** Giants (Both Enslaved and Followers) *** Duergar *** Wildlings * Sa'luk ** Subordinates *** The Forty Thieves **** Havu **** Shesha **** Ramal **** Sallah **** Salim **** Saladin **** Agni **** Hassan **** Tajir **** Mori **** Sun **** Rajan **** Rabian **** Ramus *** Nightmares * "Gambler King" Leo ** Subordinates *** Full House Gang **** Dva **** Trois **** Fjorir **** Tano ***** Strawmen **** Roku **** Qi **** Otto **** Nio **** Diez **** "Knave Monkey" Jack **** "Moonshot Queen" Pallas **** Spadille Noir **** Snake Eyes **** Big Red **** Roulette **** Ein Slot * Raven the Undertaker ** Subordinates *** Gargoyles **** Obel **** Lisk **** Mulrock *** Kenku **** Korc **** Korn **** Khisel *** Zombie **** Gern **** Arbuckle **** Bunkie * "Swordsman Hunter" Kenji ** Subordinates *** Tsukumogami **** Kumatetsu **** Bizu **** Tsuri **** Goron **** Nawa **** Kagami * Dr. Sterben ** Subordinates *** Marah *** Bacia *** Insectoids **** Centipeter **** Maria **** Greyback **** Heron *** Lab Experiments * "Pirate Prince" Cavendish (Hack) ** Subordinates *** SOMGRA (Pirates) **** Thatch **** Lowe **** Morganes **** Calico * Warden Hannibal ** Subordinates (Impel Down Staff) *** Vice Warden Magellan *** Head Jailer Domino *** Chief of Guards Salfraslatar **** Snakemen **** Human Guards ***** Thomson ***** Walt ***** Big Mitch ***** Roland ***** Carl ***** Luke ***** Sally ***** Dr. Bentley ***** Nurse Smith *** Blue Gorillas (BGs) *** Manticore *** Basilisk *** Four Jailer Beasts **** Minotaurus **** Cerberus **** Chimera **** Pyrrhos Former Members * Suleiman * Shilliew Former Mercenaries * Gut (Guttenberg Shippington Ventofolio the IV) * Anti-VEC Association (AVA) ** Honeybadger ** Mole KingCategory:Servants of Metalicana